True to You
by padragonflame
Summary: Jangalian, proposes to polaris, and quits his job, so that they can be together. X-day has been carried out, Polaris might be pregnant, and on top of it all, it may not be jangalian's baby. What to do! what to do?


**Disclaimer 1:** I do not own Jesse McCartney, how can I? Slavery was abolished years ago. And as for owning the song Beautiful soul, I don't. I don't write that good, and I'm not a flippin' guy. Sorry peps, but you cant sue me. Plus you wont get any money, cuz I'm broke.

**Disclaimer 2:** I do not own any of the characters in X-day. I don't even own the books. I told you that I was poor, but no, you didn't believe me, did you. I had to debase myself and beg to borrow it from Akikazu. Okay, Okay, maybe I am exaggerating a little bit. But you didn't need to know that. Oh wait Akikazu your reading this aren't you. Sorry, Love Yeah. Always!

**Authors Note:** FYI: This is written as if Polaris is remembering when jangalian sang this song to her. So Get It Straight!

**Any Who!**

) Click (

There, finally I got logged on, how could that be. No one is on. Jangalian was always on at this hour; I hope that nothing is wrong. He did act kind of weird last time that we talked. Okay, Okay he WAS weird the last time we talked. I mean he sang to me!

!!!…!!!…!!!…!!!…!!!…!!!…!!!…Flashback!!!…!!!…!!!…!!!…!!!…!!!…!!!…!!!…

"Hey Babe, how are you doing?" asked Jangalian

"I am fine, how are you doing?" replied Polaris

"I've never been better"

"Why are you in such a good mood?"

" I found our Song"

"What do you mean "OUR" Song?"

"I found a song that describes how I feel about you."

"Cool, Sing it to me"

"Are you sure? You know I don't have a very good voice"

"Yes I am sure"

"Okay"

"_I don't another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_I know that you are something special_

_To you I'd be always faithful_

_I want to be what you always needed_

_Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_

_I don't another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I want to chase_

_You're the one I want to hold_

_I wont let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You might need time to think it over_

_But I'm just fine moving foreword_

_I'll ease your mind_

_If you give me the chance_

_I will never make you cry_

_C'mon lets try_

_Am I crazy for wanting you?_

_Baby do you think you could want me to?_

_I don't wanna waste your time_

_Do you see things the way I do?_

_I just wanna know that you feel it too_

_There's nothing left to hide_

_I don't another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I want to chase_

_You're the one I want to hold_

_I wont let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul"_

!!!…!!!…!!!…!!!…!!!…!!!…!!!…End Flashback!!!…!!!…!!!…!!!…!!!…!!!…!!!…

He was so sweet. God this makes me wonder even more, nothing better be wrong. If something is wrong I am going to kill him, okay maybe not him but me, okay maybe not me, but somebody! I never got to tell him that I felt he same way. Did I just admit that I like Jangalian? Wow that feels good.

**

* * *

**

**) Jangalian has entered the room (**

**Polaris:** Where have you been? You're late! You had me worried

**Jangalian:** Sorry I had BUSNESS to do

**) 11 has entered the room (**

**) Mr. Money has entered the room (**

**Polaris:** Hey Guys

**11:**Have you told her yet?

**Polaris:** Told me what?

**Jangalian: **No

**Mr. Money:** Turn on the news

**Polaris:** ok hold on

* * *

News reporter- in three random spots around the city. Three high schools have mysteriously exploded.**

* * *

Polaris: What you carried out X-Day with out me?!**

**Jangalian:** I couldn't let the one I love get hurt.

**11:** How sweet

**Mr. Money:** yeah he begged us to keep it a secret

**11:**Have you asked her yet???

**Jangalian:** Will you marry me?

**Polaris:** What you you're my teacher

**Mr. Money:** Oh Yeah he quit

**Polaris:** What Why?

**Jangalian:** I did it so we could be together

**11:** Ok this is getting way to personal for me… text me later Bye

**Polaris:** Bye

**Jangalian:** Ok See Ya

**Mr. Money:** I'm gone 2 L8A

**)Mr. Money Signed off(**

**) 11 Signed off (**

**Jangalian:** Ill call you

* * *

(Phone Rings)

"Hello," says Polaris

"Hey!" Jangalian replies

"So… What's up?"

"Nothing, I guess."

"Were you serious when you asked me to marry you earlier?"

"Of Course, Have I ever lied to you before?"

* * *

**) Click (**

**) Yonder the depressed turtle has entered the room (**

**Yonder the depressed turtle:** Hi!

**Polaris:** This is a private chat room

**Yonder the depressed turtle:** I was in the chat room the night that you gave the directions to get here. I just never came. Now I know that you guys were serious, I decided to come and speak my peace.

* * *

"Call ya back," said Polaris

"Okay" replied Jangalian

* * *

**Polaris:** Why now?

**Yonder the depressed turtle:** Well what you did was awful; you killed innocent people, almost including me!

**Polaris**: Excuse me?!

**Yonder the depressed turtle:** I was in the school when you guys blew it up, but somehow I survived. I am currently in the hospital, but I made my sister bring in my laptop.

**Polaris:** Oh. We were kind of busy, did you have something to say?

**Yonder the depressed turtle:** yeah, I did. I plan on turning you guys in. as soon as I figure out your identity.

**Jangalian:** Polaris what is taking so long?

**Polaris:** never mind, ill explain later

**Polaris**: Bye peps!

**)Polaris leaves the room(**

**Jangalian:** what did you say to her?

**Yonder the depressed turtle:** all I said is that "Your days are numbered" in nice terms. And tell me why I am answering to you?!

**Jangalian:** you told her WHAT!!!??? And I am a superior.

**Yonder the depressed turtle:** Ha, superior, Ha. You're so funny

**Jangalian:** for your information I am a teacher at one of the schools, I am 25 and I am engaged to Polaris. I think that counts as a superior.

**Yonder the depressed turtle:** yes sir.

**) Yonder the depressed turtle has left the room (**

**) Jangalian has left the room(**

**

* * *

**

(Dials Jangalian's number)

"Hello?" answers Jangalian

"Hey it's me," said Polaris

"Oh hi! I took care of that guy,"

"What did you say?"

"All I said is that I am a teacher, and I can easily get him expelled"

"But I thought you quit"

"Only if you say yes. Oh on that note, did you make up your mind yet?"

"But I'm only 16, and you're 25. I may not be good at math, but that's nine years."

"So, do you love me or not?"

"Nine Whole years?!"

"ahem, will you be my wife?"

"let me think about it. I do love you, and yes I want to, but I don't know if I Can. If that makes any sense"

"Yeah it dose, but why couldn't you?"

"Nine whole years, I mean nine years ago I was in… I don't even remember nine years ago!"

"What ever, let me know, because I have till Friday to return the ring"

"What? You're going to return the ring!? I thought you loved me!"

"Let's just change the subject,"

"Why what's wrong with… (Sniffles) …this subject?"

"Nothing, you're just getting so emotional."

"Its not my fault"

"I'm not blaming you,"

"I'd explain, but I don't know how"

"It cant be that bad, can it"

"(Sniffles) Yes, (Sniffles)"

"Just tell me when you can, okay?"

"okay, I got to go, ill call you later"

"Bye"

"bye"

(hangs up phone)

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

_YES! Chapter one is finished! I know that this chapter doesn't explain very much, but I promise, Chapter two is so much better! And the song will tie in later, along with the "Yonder the depressed turtle" thing. So please Read and Review. Your thoughts are greatly appreciated. Except for yours Akikazu, all you ever do is criticize. Love Ya Babe. _


End file.
